


Moonlight

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cutting, Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Harm, side jjp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: Scars were the only way to show their pain to themselves.





	

Youngjae was alone in his room while he looked out of the window. It was dark outside, obviously, it's middle in the night right now and he couldn't close an eye. Tears still running down his cheeks as he thought about everything he had done wrong.

 

He was still in love with his ex and it drove him crazy. As Youngjae stared at the moon above him, memories flashed into his mind. How they always looked at the sky when nobody of them could sleep. How they just stared into each others eyes without saying a word and just admiring each others. Youngjae had done so many things wrong in their relationship that his ex hadn't got a choice to leave while he was sleeping.

 

Jaebum was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on and he still didn't find someone else who was on Jaebum's level. Youngjae ruined everything, he can't find someone better than him. Youngjae still loved him since the first day they met. It was at a small music shop where Jaebum works, and still does. He always thought about doing there to see him, but he refused and just stayed in his room. And now, he is locked in is room since they broke up. It happened one month ago.

 

Youngjae couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed another boy in a club while he was a bit drunk. And Jaebum was in front of him, looking if his cheating boyfriend would stop, but he didn't. The older walked out of the club while he cried. He asked himself why Youngjae never enjoyed his kisses as much as with Jinyoung. How did Youngjae dare to make out with the older's ex-boyfriend?

 

It was a cycle. Jaebum cheated on Jinyoung with Youngjae before. And now Youngjae cheated on Jaebum with Jinyoung.

 

The younger was in his bathroom, with a razor in his right hand as he looked into the mirror. He was half naked and stared at his body full of red lines. He loved his scars and he wanted more. His fingers of his left hand made its way to his scar where was a „J“ visible. He loved Jaebum so much, a few scars had something to do with is ex-boyfriend.

 

Youngjae placed his razor on his belly and began to cut. Slowly and deep. „When will I freaking cut away my fat? In this state, Jaebum won't ever want me back“, he wept as his whole body shook from his crying. Now his motions were fast and deeper. He just wanted his whole world to end. Without Jaebum, he was half dead already. „Please, die“, a sweet voice in his head said, similiar to Jaebum's voice. „I don't want you. You hurt me. You made my whole life worse. How can someone dumb and ugly like you still live“

 

He cut on his wrist and screamed for Jaebum, but Youngjae just stuggling with his pain but smiled. „I'm gonna do everything for you, babe“

 

Youngjae walked out of the bathroom and called Jaebum. „Thanks for everything, Jaebum. I'm gonna fulfill your dreams. I love you“, he said after his ex picked up his phone. The older wanted to ask what's wrong, but Youngjae already cut his artery. Jaebum was starting to worry what his ex meant and he already ran out of his apartment to go to Youngjae.

 

He still had a key so when he walked in, he saw Youngjae's dead body pooling in blood. Jaebum couldn't even look at it and turned around, starting to cry while whines came out of his mouth. He tried to call 119, but his hands were shaking thinking his love of is life dying beside him. „Can I please wake up from this nightmare?“, Jaebum cried. He accidently slipped his phone out of his hand. „Fuck it, let us die together. That's the only way we can be together anyways, Youngjae“

 

Jaebum hated how he never tried to talk to him. Youngjae was drunk, maybe it wasn't his intention to kiss Jinyoung. He shouldn't have overreacted. Now he regrets and killed his love. „Finally I can die. I thought I was the only one dying slowly with all the self-harming“

 

The older took the razor out of Youngjae's blood covered hand and also cut of his artery. He slowly laid himself in the younger's arms and they died while they cuddled. They loved each other too much for losing one. Finally, they were in each others arms again, covered in blood, and dying.

 

„I love you, Youngjae“, Jaebum mumbled under his pain. In the next moment, Jaebum closed his eyes, his pain disappearing.

 

They were dying under the _moonlight._

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst, there's only angst on my account lol


End file.
